clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cody
Cody, or CC-2224, was the well known clone marshal commander of the Third Systems Army, which included the 212th Attack Battalion and Ghost Company, under the command of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Clone Wars. Equipment Cody's armor was Phase I Clone Trooper Armor and later switched to Phase II Clone Trooper Armor with bore yellow-orange markings, specifically on his shoulder and knee pads and his helmet also contained a visor of a similar color.﻿ Clone Wars Prelude Cody was to be paired with a Jedi General and was pleased to discover that he would be operating under the command of famed Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, he did not participate in the first Battle of Geonosis. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) Battle of Christophsis When the Separatists laid siege to a blockaded Christophsis, Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were dispatched to aid the planet, along with Cody and Captain Rex. Cody helped Kenobi finish off the rest of the blockade after Anakin destroyed Separtist Admiral Trench. After their forces were deployed, evidence was revealed of a traitor among their ranks. After Sergeant Slick was revealed to have sold their intelligence to Asajj Ventress, reinforcements were dispatched by the Republic, and Cody joined Kenobi and Skywalker in defeating the first wave of droids, under the command of General Whorm Loathsome. A second wave of droids charged and then retreated, blocked by the Republic's heavy cannons. However, their retreat was revealed to be a ploy, as they soon charged again, but this time behind a deflector shield, making the heavy cannons useless. Skywalker and his newly arrived apprentice Ahsoka Tano managed to sneak behind enemy lines and destroy the shield generator, and the heavy cannons were able to obliterate the exposed droids. Battle of Teth After the Battle of Christophsis, Cody with the troopers of the 212th Attack Battalion accompanied Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi to Teth to aid Jedi General Skywalker and the troopers of the 501st Legion. Cody coordinated the gunships on Spirit of Republic into an assault on the Teth Monastery. Cody and his troopers quick-roped onto the landing platform to back up Kenobi who had already landed to relieve the remainder of Torrent Company. Cody's troops quickly turned the tide of battle. Rookies When Cody and Rex arrived for an inspection of a communications station on the Rishi Moon, they were greeted by a droid commando disguised as a clone trooper. The survivors of the station, Hevy, Echo, and Fives, knew they had to warn them. Hevy fired a droid attack flare, and Rex's instincts kicked in, blasting the "clone trooper" in the head. After discovering the commando droid, more droids appeared and ambushed them. The two held them off for a brief moment before the droids threw thermal detonators in their direction. Their shuttle was destroyed in the following explosion, but Rex and Cody managed to jump off the platform and employ ascension cables to safely land. After meeting Hevy, Echo and Fives, Cody and Rex learned that they were the only survivors of the invasion, and led the rookie troopers in an attack to retake the base. Upon destroying the droids and regaining control of the station, the group discovered that the all-clear signal had been hot-wired to keep the Republic unsuspecting of a Separatist fleet, led by General Grievous, intent on destroying Kamino and stopping the Republic's production of clones. As droid reinforcements arrived, the clones planned to use multiple explosives and liquid tibanna to destroy the base and stop the all-clear signal, which would alert the Republic to the Separatists' presence. However, after the remote detonator failed to operate, Hevy sacrificed himself, manually activating the detonator and destroying the station. With the all-clear beacon disabled, the Republic fleet arrived in the system and was able to ward off the Separatists. ARC Troopers Sometime after the destruction of the Rishi Base, Cody along Jedi Generals Kenobi, Skywalker and fellow officer Capt. Rex watched a intercepted code hologram between General Grievous and Commander Ventress indicating that they were going to attack Kamino. Cody, along with Rex, were sent with their generals along with the rest of 501st to reinforce General Shaak Ti on Kamino. When Grievous arrive, Cody was overseeing the action with Generals Ti, Kenobi, Prime Minister Lama Su and few other clone officers. Just after Grievous and Ventress assaulted Tipoca City, Cody along with Capt. Rex went to the clone barracks to help troopers Echo, Fives, maintenance clone 99, and a few clone cadets. Just as the droids were on the move towards the barracks, Cody, Rex and 99 gathered more weapons. As Grievous's droids were about to enter the clone barracks, Cody, Rex, Echo, and Fives ambushed them. Cody and Rex then took cover as the droids came in. Cody threw grenades at the droids just as Rex signaled the cadets to open fire from their bunkers. Cody tried to stop 99 from getting more grenades but he failed, as 99 was shot by the droids. After they defeated the droids, Cody called 99 a true soldier. Later, Cody and Rex informed Echo and Fives that have been promoted to ARC Troopers. Innocents of Ryloth Later, the Republic moved to liberate the Twi'lek inhabitants of the planet Ryloth, who were being oppressed by Techno Union Foreman and Separatist member Wat Tambor. After General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Commander Ahsoka Tano, managed to destroy the Separatist blockade surrounding the planet, the invasion forces were able to move in. Aboard an Acclamator assault ship, Cody boarded the Crumb Bomber with General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ghost Company, and the gunships took off to land in Nabat. Obi-Wan explained to Ghost Company that they had come to aid the Twi'leks, not destroy their home, and Cody instructed his men to utilize blasters and droid poppers only. However, after proton cannons from below attacked the ''Acclamator''-class transports above, General Mace Windu tasked Obi-Wan and his men with destroying the cannons so that the transports could land. After destroying the droids in a bunker on the outskirts of the village, Obi-Wan and the clones entered the city and set up a temporary camp. Cody went with Wooley, Waxer and Boil to scout ahead, and after he and Wooley went to investigate the courtyard, they discovered that the Twi'leks were being held hostage. After Cody reported their findings back to Obi-Wan and Mace, Obi-Wan decided to continue with the plan; the prisoners would make it difficult, but not impossible. Cody noticed the prolonged absence of Waxer and Boil, and sent a transmission to them before they moved out. Upon reentering the city, the group was attacked by gutkurrs, but Obi-Wan managed to lure the creatures with the Force into an alley. He instructed Cody and his men to fire at a bridge above the entrance to the alley, and the creatures were trapped. After Obi-Wan jumped over the rubble, Cody handed him back his lightsaber. Waxer and Boil them emerged out of an underground tunnel with the young Twi'lek girl Numa. Cody was initially displeased with their absence, but after he learned of their discovery of the tunnels, he softened up a bit. Cody led a diversion to distract the droids, while Obi-Wan went with Waxer, Boil and Numa through the tunnels to free the Twi'lek hostages. After everyone was in position, Cody led the attack, and Obi-Wan was able to free the prisoners. After heavy fire from the AAT began to harass them, Cody ordered his men to fall back, and the droids pursued them. However, the tactical droid commander TX-20 was alerted to the rescue, and after Obi-Wan managed to destroy the proton cannons with the help of Waxer and Boil, the tactical droid's tank attacked them. Before TX-20 could destroy Obi-Wan and Numa, however, the former Twi'lek prisoners overran the tank and destroyed the droid. Mace and the transports were then able to land, and the Republic forces headed to the capital city of Lessu to retake it and free the planet. Cody and general Kenobi led their forces and took the Jixuan desert, thus securing Ryloth's southern hemisphere for the Republic. Landing at Point Rain , and Rex briefing]] Separatist Poggle the Lesser set up new droid foundries on Geonosis. Cody's gunship made it to Point Rain, the landing zone, where he helped Obi-Wan recover during the battle. He then defended the landing zone until Generals Mundi and Skywalker arrived. He kept fighting until the shield generator came down. The group then prepared for the factory assault. Legacy of Terror Cody went with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to find Poggle and capture him. They tracked him to the Progate Temple, where Luminara Unduli also had tracked him, but been captured by Geonosian zombies. These zombies had been controlled by Brain Worms that enabled the Queen Karina the Great to keep contact with them even after death. This also made it possible for the drones to continue their attack after being shot or cut by a lightsaber. When Cody, Skywalker, and Kenobi reached the Queen, Cody, together with his men, spread out to ambush Karina the Great and her drones while Kenobi and Skywalker tried to negotiate with the Queen. This, however, failed, and Cody and his troopers killed her while Kenobi and Skywalker rescued Unduli and escaped the collapsing temple, along with Cody. The Deserter and Obi-Wan]]When Jedi Council Member Eeth Koth was captured by General Grievous, Cody, with a squad of his troopers went with Kenobi aboard a light cruiser to distract Grievous while Skywalker, Adi Gallia, Capt. Rex, and a small squad of troopers aboard a Jedi shuttle were to rescue Master Koth. Cody and Kenobi were successful in getting Grievous's attention. When Grievous's command ship locked on to Kenobi's ship, Cody and his troopers fought against Grievous's commando droids as they boarded the ship. After Grievous's and Kenobi's duel on the Kenobi's ship's bridge, Grievous fled back to his ship. Cody was able to fire a ascension cable at grievous and then he and his men grabbed Grievous, but grievous over powered them. Cody and two of his troopers followed Grievous and Kenobi into the docking tube. When Grievous's ship destroy Kenobi's ship, Cody lost one of his troopers. Luckily, Master Gallia fired a ascension cable to them and Cody, one of his troopers and Kenobi were able to climb out of the docking tube. After Skywalker picked them up, Admiral Yularen told them that one of Grievous's landing ships attempted to land but crashed on Saleucami. Kenobi then decide to take Cody and Rex to find Grievous. After Kenobi's force's landed on Saleucami, they all went to what remained of grievous landing ship. When they got their, Cody looked at the intake valves which were still warm, meaning that the crash didn't happen that long ago. Kenobi then decided to split up his forces with Rex searching the wetlands while Kenobi, Cody and Crys continued to investigate the crash site. When one of Cody's troopers found a droid, they took it into the AT-TE to look into while continuing their search on the go. Cody was to break the droid's access codes, while Crys was able to power up the droid's guidance system. With this information, they were able to find the other escape pods, hence picking up Grievous's scent. After that Cody and Kenobi found one of the escape pods, but grievous wasn't there, so they move on to the next one. When they found the last escape pod, grievous and his droids were there, waiting for a ship. Cody, Kenobi and their force fought grievous, but once again grievous escape, leaving Cody and Kenobi back where they started. Voyage of Temptation After Kenobi's investigation on Mandalore, Cody along with Anakin, Rex, and their troopers were assigned to escort the Duchess Satine aboard the Coronet to Coruscant. Later in the Coronet's cargo hold, Obi-wan briefed their troopers on the importance of the safety of Duchess Satine. After Cody, Rex and their troopers then went on patrol in the cargo hold. When Cody and Rex lost contact with two of their troopers, Rex contacted Kenobi, informing him of the situation. When Skywalker came down there, Cody, Rex and him found a open container. Later when Skywalker is ambushed by a Assassin probe Rex, Cody and one of their troopers finished it off. Unfortunately one of the probes made it to the lifts. Then the fallen assassin probe unleashed smaller probe killer. Cody and Rex then stayed close to Skywalker till they destroyed the last probe. After that Cody and Rex went with Skywalker to find the droid in charge of the cargo manifest. When Skywalker told Kenobi that one of the senators with Satine was a traitor, Skywalker returned to the cargo hold to help Cody and Rex find the last probe. When Cody and Rex found one of their trooper's helmets one of the smaller probe jumped at them. Fortunately, Skywalker and R2-D2 destroyed before it killed Cody and Rex. After Rex destroyed the last assassin probe, the traitor Senator Merrik took Satine hostage, and then called for assistance from Death Watch command, who sent 3 Separatist boarding crafts to help him. When they latched on to the Coronet, they unloaded Super battle droids . Cody along with Skywalker, Rex, their troopers, and Satine's Bodyguards fought against them while Kenobi tried to rescue Satine. After Skywalker stopped and killed Senator Merrik, Cody reported to him that all the droids were destroyed. The Citadel Cody, along with Kenobi, Rex (via hologram), Skywalker and ARC Troopers Echo and Fives attended master Plo Koon's briefing of their mission: rescuing master Even Piell from the impenetrable Separatist prison, the Citadel. Later in the Jedi temple's hangar, Cody told echo and fives that the droid crew is their only way through Separatist lines undetected. After he was frozen in carbonite they were loaded onto the supply shuttle and taken to the Citadel. When they got there, the ship landed in cavern near the citadel. After R2-D2 thawed them out, Cody, Kenobi, Skywalker and Rex then looked around. Cody then state that Kenobi was about the wind being too strong for their jetpacks. So, after Rex pointing that there's no place to fire ascension cables, due to some Electro mines, so the team decides to free climb it. Thanks to Ahsoka Tano squeezing through a vent, they successful in penetrating the Citadel. Unfortunately, Charger loses his grip and falls down the cliff and sets off one of the mines, alerting the Citadel's warden, Osi Sobeck, to their presence. They are able to free Master Piell. Piell tells him that the other half of the information he has is with his officer. As they make their way down there, they are ambushed by Citadel BX-Series Commando Droid. They are able to defeat the first wave of commando droids, but when the second wave commando droids moves in, Sobeck activates magnets in the ceiling which all their weapons, along with Skywalker's artificial hand, are attracted to. Cody and one of his troopers fought hand to hand with the droids, till Skywalker disabled the magnets. They were able to defeat the commando droids, and find Piell's officer, Captain Wilhuff Tarkin and other officers. Skywalker and Kenobi then decide to divide with Skywalker, Rex, Ahsoka, Echo and Fives going with Captain Tarkin while Cody and Kenobi took Master Piell with them to create a distraction for Skywalker's team to escape. As they made way to the Citadel's hangar, Cody and one of his troopers set explosives in the hall as the droids followed them. Darkness on Umbara Cody, along with Obi-Wan, the rest of the 212th Battalion Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion participated in the Battle of Umbara, pushing to take the planet's capitol. His forces were initially supported by Generals Saesee Tinn and Pong Krell. Kidnapped Cody was involved in the Kiros incident. He, Boil, and other members of the 212th Battalion were in charge of surrounding the Separatists base, and finding and destroying the rest of the droids. Cody informed General Kenobi of the Separatist commander Darts D'narr's message to him. Commander Cody also assisted Anakin Skywalker in locating the bombs that had been planted around the city by D'Narr. Bound for Rescue Commander Cody took part in the Attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's Fleet and helped Obi-Wan Kenobi to protect the cruiser. After they were overrun he escaped in an Escape Pod. Son of Dathomir Cody was part of the Jedi strike team assault to the Mandalore supply outpost. Commander Cody also reported to Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi that scans had detected a facility hidden within the nearby asteroid field. Facts *In one scene in the Star Wars the Clone Wars Movie, Cody's helmet could be seen missing its visor. *When Cody is being briefed in Darkness on Umbara, his pockets on his belt can be seen on the front instead of the sides. Appearances *Cat and Mouse *The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures – "Republic Defender" *Ambush *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *Rookies *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Hunt for Ziro *Landing at Point Rain *Legacy of Terror *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *Senate Murders *ARC Troopers *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Darkness on Umbara *Kidnapped *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *Secret Weapons *Point of No Return *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Trooper Commanders Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Ghost Company Category:Humans Category:Republic